


Play Me Like a Love Song

by elliebird



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Filthy, Kink Meme, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Written for akink memeprompt: "Fandom seems to be trending toward Nicky bottoming, which is cool, but also, he should top."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 31
Kudos: 469





	Play Me Like a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from Bloom by Troye Sivan.

Nicky wakes up to sunlight peeking between the curtains, basking in the luxury of an enormous bed and time. He comes awake to an am thrown over him and an almost desperate desire to fuck. 

Waking up hard is not unusual, not with the way they sleep with Joe tucked up against him. It’s the urgency of it that catches him by surprise. He hasn’t felt this feral need to rut like an animal in far too long to remember. In the beginning, he and Joe couldn’t keep their hands off each other, mating like they’d die if they couldn’t fuck. 

There’s an echo of a dream humming through his blood. Remnants of Joe, flushed and sweat-soaked, hot and tight around him. 

Nicky disentangles himself from Joe’s easy grip and rolls so he’s facing him. He pushes a leg between Joe’s naked thighs where he’s hot and hard from being plastered to Nicky all night. He makes room for himself, hips flush with Joe’s, an arm draped over his waist. 

Joe sleeps lightly and he wakes at being jostled. He stirs and Nicky watches him come awake, taking stock of their positions before opening his eyes. 

“Good morning,” Nicky says quietly. He tightens his grip around Joe and hauls him close. There’s no mistaking Nicky’s intent. He’s hard as steel against Joe, already shifting his hips and making it clear that he wants to fuck. 

“ _Nicky_ ,” Joe says with delight in his voice. He tangles his fingers in Nicky’s shirt and tilts his head in invitation.

What he wants is a very specific kind of hunger. He and Joe give and take, a partnership as much a relationship, equals as much as lovers and soulmates. He’s content to let Joe use him any way he wishes, getting him on his hands and knees to fuck like dogs or leaning back into a pile of pillows as Nicky rides him as slow and deep as he likes. 

Nicky slips his hand down the back of Joe’s pants. Joe is all muscle, his skin warm and as tempting as the first time Joe rolled to his front and took Nicky into his body. 

Nicky gets his arm out from between them and cups Joe’s cheek. Beneath his fingers, Joe’s beard is soft and sexy. He hasn’t always worn a beard but Nicky has a fondness for it and Joe is nothing if not indulging of Nicky. 

He kisses Joe lightly, a _good morning_ kiss. Joe opens to him, lips parted, taking the kiss deeper as Nicky molds himself to Joe, pressing his erection against Joe’s belly. 

“Nicolò,” Joe hums. He turns his cheek when Nicky trails his lips down to suck a kiss beneath his jaw, the spot on his throat that makes a low hum of pleasure rumble through him. Joe would be content to make out like this until they get off together, their come on each other’s stomachs and thighs. 

Nicky pulls back and puts a hand to Joe’s hip and with no warning, he flips Joe to his front. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Joe says, a low rumble of sound, the purr of an overgrown house cat. “It’s like that?” 

Nicky kisses the back of his neck. “Yes, my love,” he says in Italian, pressing his smile to the skin where Joe is flushed hot from sleep. He trails his lips down to the neck of his t-shirt as he pulls the hem up his back and over his head, trapping Joe’s arms in material. 

Nicky is happy to do the work to get Joe where he wants him, flat on his stomach and at his mercy. He knows from endless experience that it won’t take much. They fit together in all possible ways, from their interests and quirks, to their more secret fetishes and the way their bodies come together. 

Nicky kisses his way down Joe’s skin, over planes of muscle down the curve of his spine, pieces of memories of lifetimes ago flashing in the back of his brain. In the beginning they fucked, coming together frantically to rut wherever and whenever place and time allowed. Later, when the anger and uncertainty mellowed, they made love with the tenderness that had bloomed between them, unexpected and full of emotion. 

Nicky gets to the waist of Joe’s underwear and tugs them unceremoniously down his legs, dragging them off and tossing them aside. He gets to his feet to rid himself of his own clothes. He grabs the discarded bottle of lube from underneath the clothes Joe wore when they arrived in Marrakesh. 

Joe’s shrugged out of his shirt, his arms folded beneath his head. He’s watching Nicky with a lazy smile and hazy, heavy-lidded eyes. Nicky is rock hard. He had a head start on Joe, remnants of his filthy dreams still lingering in his blood. He grips himself, eyes on Joe’s and strokes himself as Joe looks him over. The smile fades, replaced with that dark hunger Nicky would recognize anywhere.

Nicky settles back on the bed, his weight on his knees and uses both hands on Joe’s ass, spreading him open to him. 

Joe is all fire, magma always simmering beneath the surface. He’s restless now, unsteady with Nicky’s eyes on him. 

“Are we going to fuck, or are you just going to look at me?” The words are snarky but the effect is ruined by the breathlessness in Joe’s voice and the way he rocks his hips into the mattress. 

Nicky slides a hand up Joe’s heated skin to grip the back of his neck, pinning him still. It pulls a growl from Joe. 

Nicky spares a thought to pushing his cock into Joe’s mouth, fucking his face until he comes all over Joe’s pink mouth, his bearded cheeks. Joe gets off on having his mouth used and there’s nothing as beautiful, as sexy, as Joe when he’s flushed and turned on. 

But Nicky wants to fuck Joe like this, face down in the bed, use his ass until they both get off. Maybe he’ll fuck Joe’s face later. 

Nicky keeps his hand steady at the back of Joe’s neck and pours more lube than necessary over his ass. He uses two fingers to work it between his ass cheeks, getting him wet and slick from the inside out. Nicky’s in a _mood_ and he wants Joe sloppy for him. 

“Be still,” Nicky says in warning, releasing his grip on Joe’s neck. 

Joe’s response is a rumble of pleasure. 

Nicky grips himself and smears the head of his cock in all the slick. He hisses under his breath as pleasure swims through him. He uses his thumb to help him get inside where Joe is all tight, clenching heat. 

_Fuck_. Nicky has done this thousands of times and he still can’t get over the intensity of that first push inside. He still loves to watch, eyes on the place where Joe’s body opens to let him in. Nicky digs his teeth into his lower lip to keep from being loud. Joe doesn’t waste energy on restraining himself. He groans, low and guttural as Nicky keeps still, giving Joe a moment to adjust to being split open on Nicky’s dick. 

There’s resistance and a couple of deep breaths before Joe exhales on a shudder and lets Nicky in. It’s a slow slide. Joe’s gripping him so sweetly that if Nicky didn’t have the practice he’d have come with the first clench of Joe’s hole around him. 

Joe lets him take control, lets him set the pace and do the work, content to be laid out under Nicky, making rough, ragged sounds as Nicky goes _deep_. 

“ _Harder, fuck_ ,” Joe breathes, pushing up onto his forearms, head bowed. Nicky bottoms out and nearly comes from the way Joe shudders in pleasure, his ass tightening exquisitely around him. 

Nicky rests his weight on Joe, skin to skin, and rocks his hips, fucking Joe deep. Joe grabs for him, reaches for an arm and brings it down around his throat, buries his face in the pillow and does his best to push his ass up despite Nicky’s weight. 

Nicky buries his face in Joe’s slick skin, teeth bared, and holds him tight as he works his hips harder, faster, pulling sexy, urgent little noises from Joe. 

Nicky has hundreds of years of practice and when he wants to he can draw it out, keep Joe on the edge until he’s wrung out, exhausted and begging with his body to come. That’s not what Nicky’s going for, not this morning. Now, he wants to come inside Joe and spend some time working him up to a second orgasm with fingers inside Joe and his mouth on his cock. 

Nicky’s dripping sweat. He could drag this out a little longer but there’s nothing he loves as much as coming inside Joe as he’s shaking through an orgasm. He pushes an arm beneath Joe’s belly and fumbles for his cock. He’s rigid in his grip, the head dripping pre-come and Nicky knows from hundreds of years of experience that Joe is right on the edge, ready to blow his load if given the right incentive. 

He keeps his fist tight around Joe’s cock and lets the momentum of his fucking get Joe off in his grip. It gets more slick, the lube easing the glide of his palm and pre-come leaking over Nicky’s fingers. Joe hisses his name, head bowed and eyes tightly shut. 

“Nicky, _god_ ,” is all the warning he gets before Joe loses it. He goes still, tightening up around Nicky and a half second later e comes in Nicky’s grip, jizz spilling over his fingers, making a mess of them both. He smears it in his hand and uses it to stroke Joe a few more times even as Joe shudders, pulling air into his lungs. 

Joe collapses into the bed groaning, still shaking. Nicky grips his hips in one hand, the other flat on his back and uses him. Coming in Joe is as intense as the first time. He bottoms out with his hips pressed against Joe’s ass and comes _hard_. 

Nicky doesn’t move. He feels momentarily satisfied, the fire in him sated for now, but there’s that same reckless need simmering in his blood, like he could go again if Joe would just tighten up around him again. 

He hasn’t caught his breath and is doing his best to remember his name when Joe turns his face in the pillows and throws him a feral grin.

“My turn,” he says, and flips them over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
